peelfandomcom-20200213-history
01 December 1999
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1999-12-01 ; Comments *An inquiry from a listener about Will Oldham's recording partner Tiffany White-Pounders prompts a web search which turns up "a load of women with enormous breasts'", as John puts it. Sessions *Murry The Hump, #1. Recorded 1999-09-26. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *'(files a and b both start part way through the following)' *Frenzal Rhomb: 'We're Going Out Tonight (Compilation CD-Cinema Beer Belly)' (Hopeless) *Junior Demus: 'Get Panic' (Greensleeves) *Angelica: 'Bring Back Her Head (7")' (Fantastic Plastic) *Murry The Hump: 'Cracking Up' (Peel Session) *Pacou: Return of the Speaker Buster (12"-Sweet Lullaby)' (Konsequent) *Mum & Dad: 'The Human Fly (Compilation 10"-Modern Music For Motorcycles)' (Twisted Nerve) *Badly Drawn Boy: 'Skidding Out of Control (Compilation 10"-Modern Music For Motorcycles)' (Twisted Nerve) :(JP: 'For those people who've been in touch with us to say, "Whatever happened to that Badly Drawn Boy session that you were going to have?", well, he doesn't seem to be prepared to do anything for the programme, which is disappointing, but there you go, we've tried, so we've kind of given up on that now, but we still play the records.') *DJ Faust: 'Tracking & Balance (CD-Inward Journeys)' (Bomb Hip-Hop) *Ganger: 'Canopy (CDS)' (Guided Missile) *Inner Circle & Fatman Riddim Section: 'Too Much War (CD-Heavy Weight Dub / Killer Dub)' (Blood & Fire) *Murry The Hump: 'One Fine Day' (Peel Session) *Quäker: 'Porto (Compilation CD-Demo Tracks #01)' *Songs: Ohia: 'Being In Love (CD-The Lioness)' (Secretly Canadian) :(JP: 'We came perilously close at one stage to getting a session from them, but it never worked out. Incompetence, but not on our side.') *Fly Ashtray: 'The Twelve Days Of The Week Of Christmas Of Love (CD-Sawgrass Subligette)' (Dark Beloved Cloud) Peelenium 1979 #Gang Of Four: 'At Home (He's A Tourist) (LP-Entertainment)' (EMI) #Quads: 'There Must Be Thousands (7")' (Big Bear) #Misty In Roots: 'Man Kind (LP-Live At The Counter Eurovision 79)' (People Unite) #Freshmen: 'You've Never Heard Anything Like It (7")' (Release) :(JP: '(I would choose the Quads record) if I'm ever asked to do Desert Island Discs again, because some people have been asked twice: when I do my Radio 4 programmes, I work at the desk next to the Desert Island Discs people and I keep batting my eyelids at them in a hopeful manner, but so far it's got me nowhere.') *Quads: 'When Everything Is Said And Done (2x Compilation LP-Brum Beat Live At The Barrel Organ)' (Big Bear) *Nagen & Saugen: (12"-Never Trust A Stranger)' (Hörspielmusik) *Murry The Hump: 'Five' (Peel Session) *UI: 'Ms Lady (12"-The Iron Apple)' (Southern) *Shenley Duffus: 'Rukumbine (Compilation LP-Intensified! Original Ska 1962-1966)' (Island) *La Monja Enana: 'Como Lovecraft (CDS-Pideme Un Deseo)' (Elefant) *Robert Pollard: 'Strictly Comedy (CD-Kid Marine)' (Fading Captain Series) *Freestyles: 'Come Back (promo 12")' (True Playaz) *Murry The Hump: 'Kebab Or Shag' (Peel Session) *Papa M: 'Up North Kids (CD-Live From A Shark Cage)' (Domino) *Pin-Ups in Exile : Muros Transparentes (Pin-Ups in Exile Mix) (12"-Muros Transparentes)' (Pomelo) *'(file a cuts out towards the end of the above)' *'(file b contains a couple of minutes of the news)' File ;Name *a) Peel Show 1999-12-01 *b) jp011299.mp3 ;Length *a) 01:59:33 *b) 02:01:49 ;Other *a) Many thanks to the taper *b) Many thanks to max-dat. ;Available *a) Mooo *b) Mooo Category:1999 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peelenium Category:Max-dat Tapes